Brushes with a reservoir or container of a material to be dispensed are known in the prior art. Typically, such brushes channel the contained material into an orifice at the base of the spreading means, usually bristles or a foam pad. As such, the material must work through the spreading means to reach the work area. Other such brushes force material onto the spreading means, which must then be employed to administer the material onto the worksite. Some brushes have bristles or other fibrous means protruding from a syringe filled with the material. These present a disadvantage as they may only handle low viscosity fluids. If a fluid presents too high a viscosity or is any viscosity suspension, the brush clogs. Therefore, most practitioners use an applicator syringe and a separate brush.
The present invention is a tool for applying material directly to a worksite from a contained reservoir. As such, material may be applied exactly where a user desires and then spread or specifically positioned as the user needs.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the tool of the present invention allows for direct application of a material to a work site from a reservoir through at least one tubule forming the brush end. This is particularly advantageous for work sites which are hard to access with a conventional brush. As such, the user needs only one tool, where in the prior art two would be necessary, particularly with higher viscosity fluids and suspensions.